I Like you, Whatever you are
by KuroELF19
Summary: Gimana ya awalnya ibu Haruhi bisa kawin sama Ranka-chan? *si okama nyasar dari perempatan*  author d tendang banci -?-  LMAO fanfict :p


DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB © Bisco Hatori

I Like you, Whatever you are (maap kalo judul.a kpanjangan ==a) © Fari Kuro HyeSousukElf

Genre : Romance (?)

Rate : T

Warning : Romance, OOC, Alayness, Gajenis, Abal, penuh dgn 'OKAMA' *plakk*

Mungkin lucu sekali, kalau seorang banci sepertiku pernah berpikir apakah aku akan menikah dan mempunyai kehidupan normal seperti lelaki lain. Tapi jujur, pikiran seperti itu memang pernah terlintas-sebentar-sekali di pikiranku.

"Ranka-chan, ada yang mau diminta ditemani tuh disana" seru Miwako, salah satu teman (banci) ku.

"Ouh, oke oke dah bo~" *K/N : weleh, emang bahasa banci gini yag?==*

Yah, beginilah kehidupanku. Aku bekerja sebagai-ehem-banci di salah satu kedai sake. Mungkin sekilas, aku memang terlihat seperti banci kebanyakan, tapi sebenarnya dibalik penampilan (lebay) ku ini, aku masih punya perasaan sebagai seorang lelaki. Perasaan ingin memiliki seorang wanita istimewa di hidupku, seperti halnya lelaki lain.

"Hei, lihat itu Saki, dia dapat gebetan oom-oom baru rupanya. Ih~ jadi iri deh bo~" kesal salah satu teman se'profesi' ku. "Ranka-chan, kapan ya aku dapat gebetan baru?" sungutnya.

"Entahlah Sato-chan, aku capek nih. Mau pulang dulu" kataku lemas. "Bilang ke Miwako-chan dan yang lainnya, kalau aku pulang duluan"

Sato-chan hanya manyun mendengar kata-kataku. "Uhm, ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya. Awas kalau ada orang-orang jahat yang mau menyerangmu (?) kau harus teriak minta tolong" katanya cemas.

Aku hanya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya, "Iya"

Malam itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Waktu yang sudah tidak mungkin untuk orang-orang 'normal' keluyuran. Karena aku hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecilku, jadi aku tidak terlalu buru-buru pulang.

Aku terhenti di depan taman bermain. Lampu jalan yang sudah mulai redup dan angin malam yang semilir menemani kesendirianku. Aku duduk sendiri di atas ayunan. Untung ayunannya masih kuat menopang berat tubuhku. Angin malam yang dingin, tiba-tiba saja mengingatkanku pada saat orang tuaku mengusirku dari rumah karena tak suka melihat kebiasaanku.

Ranka-chan's Flashback

"Pergi kau! Aku tak mau punya anak memalukan sepertimu!"

"Ayah…" lirihku pada ayahku yang memang tak suka dengan kelakuanku.

"Sudahlah, dia tak bersalah. Dia akan berubah suamiku, aku yakin dia akan berubah" ibu mencoba melindungiku sekuat tenaga dari amukan ayah.

"Anak seperti ini adalah aib. Aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai anak kalau dia tidak mau kembali normal!"

PRANG

Suara vas bunga yang dijatuhkan ayah. Kalau ayah sudah seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan mencoba menemukan jati diriku disana.

Ranka-chan's Flashback end.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita di belakangku. Aku berpikir, kalau itu adalah setan taman bermain yang tidak suka melihat ada 'banci' di daerah kekuasaannya. Sontak aku langsung berteriak dengan (suara banci *plakk*) kerasnya.

"KYAAAAAAA… HANTUUUU" aku tak sempat berpikir logis lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menepuk pundakku, PLOK. "Hei, aku bukan hantu" katanya lirih.

Aku menghentikan teriakan (lebay) ku, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Benar saja. Ternyata dia bukan hantu. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang dikuncir kuda, dengan kulit yang lumayan pucat dan mata coklat yang indah. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku bukan hantu" katanya, samar aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana wajahku saat itu, tapi aku mencoba membalas senyumnya. "Kau sedang apa disini?" ulangnya lagi.

"A… aku hanya ingin duduk saja" balasku cepat. "Oh…" dia ber-oh ria.

"Tengah malam begini?" tanyanya lagi.

"I…iya" jawabku gemetar (?) "Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa?" aku jadi balik bertanya.

"Aku baru pulang kerja" katanya sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Entah apa ini, tapi aku merasa jantung ku berdebar kencang sekali, dan tanganku tiba-tiba gemetar, dan wajahku terasa panas.

"Daripada duduk disitu, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku minum?" ajaknya.

Aku melongo mendengar ajakannya, "Ayolah~" dia memaksaku, "Aku yang traktir deh" paksanya lagi.

"Ah… Eh" belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah menarik tanganku duluan. Hhh, mau tidak mau aku harus menemaninya.

Di kedai minum, aku hanya melongo ria. Aku baru tahu kalau ada seorang wanita yang bisa menghabiskan 5 botol sake sekaligus. (Parahh~)

"Hik, anou, aku belum tahu, hik, namamu…" katanya sambil mabuk (berat).

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menuruti semua perkataannya. Maklum kalau orang sedang mabuk pasti ada-ada saja permintaannya. "Ranka, namaku Ranka"

"Ohh…." Katanya sambil meneguk segelas sake lagi. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mabuk. Dia tidak bisa diajak bicara normal lagi.

Hening

Waktu berjalan begitu saja tanpa melewatkan hal-hal yang menarik lainnya. Hanya ada suara berisik dari penggorengan pemilik kedai, dan beberapa ocehan nggak jelas yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dengan wanita macam …

"Lalu… siapa namamu?" aku angkat bicara juga, daripada diam terus.

Tapi saat aku menoleh.

DOENGG!~

Ternyata yang kuajak bicara sudah tertidur pulas. Tak kuat menahan tegukan sake-nya yang brutal tadi. Wajahnya aneh sekali. Merah dan terkadang dia bicara nggak jelas sesukanya.

=oOo=

"Hei, kau berat sekali…"

"Sudahlah Ranka-chan… antar saja, hik, aku pulang"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Selama 2 jam aku terjebak dengan wanita aneh ini. Sudah mengajakku seenaknya, sekarang malah menyuruhku menggendongnya pulang. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak usah pulang dulu.

"Ranka-chan…"

"Hn?"

"Kau… kuat sekali ya, seperti lelaki. Kalau aku punya suami nanti, aku mau dia bisa menggendongku seperti ini" katanya ngelantur sambil mengeratkan lengannya ke pundakku.

DEG!

Bicara apa dia tadi? Suami? Memangnya dia belum punya suami yah? Eh, tapi kenapa aku peduli sekali dengan orang ini? Bukan urusanku dia sudah punya suami atau belum. Yang penting sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat mengantarnya pulang dan tidak berurusan dengannya lagi.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Hoaahhhmmm" mulutku menganga lebar bagai kuda nil kelaparan. Ini pasti gara-gara kemarin aku mengantar wanita aneh itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir, dia itu betul-betul manusia atau memang hantu taman bermain? *pikiran aneh*

Badanku pegal-pegal, tapi kalau dia memang hantu, kenapa efek setelah menggendongnya benar-benar terasa? (Udha dibilang lo mikir aneh2 *plakk)

'Kruyukkk~~~ Ah, perutku sudah berbunyi. Saatnya isi!

Aku segera menghampiri lemari es dan membukanya. Kosong, hanya ada air mineral dan keju sisa. Ah, mungkin di lemari masih ada makanan, tapi… Kosong juga. Hanya ada sarang laba-laba dan tentu saja laba-labanya.

"Kapan ya terakhir aku beli makanan?" aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Astaga!" aku menepuk dahiku. Pantas saja tidak ada makanan sama sekali. Seminggu terakhir ini kan aku tinggal di rumah Miwako-chan, jadi aku belum beli makanan sama sekali. Kalau begini terpaksa harus belanja, batinku.

Aku segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku, lalu mengambil jaket coklat lusuhku. Jangan salah sangka, aku berdandan ala-banci itu hanya kalau malam. Kalau siang aku layaknya lelaki lain. Bisa dibilang 'kepribadian ganda'

"Wuah, mahal sekali. Uangku tidak cukup membeli lipstik ini" cerocosku spontan.

"Maaf tuan, tuan mau beli lipstik ini?" tanya seorang pegawai toko. Aku mengangguk sambil melihat lipstik yang dipajang itu penuh harap.

"Kalau lipstik seperti itu sepertinya tidak cocok untuk istri tuan" sambungnya lagi.

Aku tertegun, "Siapa yang mau beli untuk istriku?"

"Lho, bukannya tuan mau membeli lipstik untuk istri tuan ya?" tebaknya asal.

"Bukan kok, aku beli ini untuk diriku sendiri…"

"…" (baca: HENING)

"Cih, apa-apaan sih pegawai toko itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau beli lipstik! Buhh" dengusku kesal. "Awas saja kalau aku sudah punya uang, aku tidak mau beli lipstik disitu lagi, bweee" aku masih kesal.

Saking kesalnya, aku sampai terburu-buru berjalan dan tak sengaja menabrak orang.

BRUAKK

Semua barang bawaanku dan orang itu jatuh tercecer. "Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Akan kubantu kau memunguti barangmu" pintaku. Sementara aku sibuk memungunti barang orang itu, dia malah terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ranka…chan?" kata orang itu.

Sontak aku kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namaku? Lagipula, suara itu, sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mencoba menatap orang di depanku. "Ranka-chan, jadi memang Ranka-chan" kata orang yang tidak lain adalah… WANITA ANEH semalammmm !

'Kenapa aku bertemu dia lagi? Dalam keadaan begini pula, sepertinya kesialan sedang berpihak padaku', batinku.

"Ternyata Ranka-chan betul-betul lelaki ya? Wuah, keberuntungan sekali" katanya sambil tertawa 'puas'?

Heh? Keberuntungan katanya? Keberuntungan karena sudah tahu identitas asliku? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jadi, Ranka-chan bekerja di kedai sake ya?"

"Hn…"

"Hahaha"

Apanya yang lucu, hah! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan membuat aku kerepotan tahuuu! Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak di depan wajahmu, mengusirmu jauh-jauh, tapi kenapa… Kenapa setiap melihat kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, semua kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan selalu tertahan. Tak bisa keluar? Kau pakai sihir apa hah?

"Ranka-chan, aku baru sadar lho…" katanya sambil menatap wajahku.

"Apa?" aku meneguk minumanku dengan kesal. Belum bisa melupakan kesialan-kesialan yang berhasil kudapatkan karena anak ini.

"Ternyata kalau Ranka-chan seperti ini, kau terlihat… tampan" katanya sambil (sedikit) tersipu.

BLUSH!

Hampir saja minuman yang kumasukkan ke mulut kumuntahkan keluar karena ucapannya. "A.. apa maksudmu !" bentakku malu, mendengar ucapannya, wajahku terasa panas. Untung ada ice coffe di tanganku, jadi aku bisa meneguknya untuk mendinginkan wajah ini.

"Ah !" katanya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya. "Sudah jam 9, aku harus pergi kerja" katanya sambil mengemasi belanjaannya. Aku hanya memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi kegiatan itu kuhentikan karena membuatnya keheranan melihatku. Lalu dia tersenyum juga.

Lagi-lagi senyumnya itu, membuatku blushing dan menoleh ke sembarang arah untuk menyembunyikannya. "Ranka-chan, aku pergi dulu ya" pamitnya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

Melihatnya pamitan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. AKU BELUM TAHU NAMANYA !

"Hei !" panggilku padanya yang sudah lumayan jauh. Dia berhenti lalu menoleh padaku, dia menatapku seperti ingin berkata 'ada apa'

"Siapa namamu?" kataku setengah berteriak. Wajahku memanas mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Dia tersenyum dan menjawab "Yumeko!" (Kuro lupa nama asli ibu Haruhi, jadi dikasih nama ini dulu yah ^^)

Yumeko… jadi itu namanya. Aku pun tersenyum padanya. Lalu dia berlari dan menghilang dari mataku. Dan aku hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya, dan bertanya…

Kapan aku bisa menemuinya lagi?

=oOo=

"Woi, Ranka-chan, sedang apa melamun disini?" tanya Miwako-chan, sahabat (banci) ku.

"Tidak apa Miwako-chan…"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kulihat Ranka-chan sering melamun dan pulang lewat taman bermain, padahal kan biasanya tidak pernah" kata Miwako penuh khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa Miwako-chan…" lalu aku meneruskan kegiatan 'melamun'ku.

Aku mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu gadis aneh yang membuat jantungku terasa ingin meledak bila bersamanya. Mata coklatnya yang bersinar itu seperti menusukku dan membuatku sakit jika dia meninggalkanku. Eh? Sejak kapan aku jadi puitis? ==a

"Tuh kan~ Ranka-chan melamun lagi" mewek Miwako yang dari tadi tak kuhiraukan.

Oh iya, kenapa tidak tanya pada Miwako-chan saja. Siapa tahu dia tahu apa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ide bagus ! (otak banci bekerja ^o^ #di hajar Ranka+Miwako-chan)

"Miwako-chan" kataku mantap (baca: suara laki-laki).

"I..iya Ranka-chan, ada apa?" Miwako terlihat sedikit begidik melihatku jadi aneh begini.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Tapi ini R-A-H-A-S-I-A antar (banci #geplaked) lelaki"

"Le…la…ki?" Miwako sweatdroop. "Tapi kau jangan membocorkannya pada siapa pun. Ini rahasia anatara aku dan kau saja, yah?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku untuk memastikan. (idihhh~ genit)

Miwako mengangguk pelan, dan akhirnya kami duduk berdua, lalu aku menceritakan semua yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini pada Miwako-chan. Tapi setelah aku selesai menceritakannya, aku jadi agak illfeel melihat pandangan Miwako-chan yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Ranka-chan~" katanya dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

Aku yang melihat itu jadi ngeri sendiri, aku segera bergeser sedikit menjauhi Miwako. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba dia menyerangku (?)

"Kyaaaaa, selamat ya Ranka-chan !" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dan dengan senyum riangnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh. "Se…selamat apa? Hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun" heranku. Tapi Miwako tetap senyum-senyum kayak kesurupan hantu banci (emang dia banci ! *author di-pounch Miwako)

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta Ranka-chan~ Kyaaaa" katanya sambil mendekat-dekat padaku ala banci, aku jadi jijik sendiri melihatnya.

"Ja…jatuh cinta?" tanyaku masih tak percaya. Miwako mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Kakak laki-laki ku juga seperti itu. Dan akhirnya dia menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Sungguh kisah cinta yang indah~" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi, masa' aku jatuh cinta…padanya?" aku masih ragu. Tapi tiba-tiba Miwako menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Nyatakanlah perasaanmu Ranka-chan" katanya dengan suara laki-lakinya. Aku hanya ber-sweatdroop ria melihatnya seperti itu.

-Saat pulang-

"Aku pulang dulu ya" pamitku pada semua.

"Iya, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Ranka-chan. Hati-hati" sahut Miwako sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan senyum anehnya itu. Dasar !

Aku berjalan sendirian seperti biasa. Malam itu udara cukup dingin, aku saja masih kedinginan, padahal sudah memakai baju hangat lapis tiga!

Aku berjalan melewati taman bermain. Taman bermain yang menjadi tempat awal aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang kata Miwako-chan sudah membuatku 'jatuh cinta'. Kakiku melangkah memasuki taman bermain itu, kulihat sekeliling taman, hanya ada bak pasir dan mainan-mainan lain yang sudah ditinggal oleh anak-anak yang rutin datang kesini.

Tiba-tiba mataku menatap ada seseorang duduk diam di salah satu ayunan. Seperti biasa, kukira itu adalah hantu ayunan yang sedang ingin bermain-main, tapi setelah kudekati, ternyata dia adalah Yumeko! Sedang apa dia?

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk pundaknya. PLOK

Saat kupegang pundaknya, dia berteriak ketakutan, "Kyaaaa, jangan sakiti aku !" katanya lalu berjongkok saking takutnya. Aku hanya mendengus geli melihatnya. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kataku sambil mendekatinya.

Perlahan ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tak menyangka, saking takutnya ia sampai meneteskan air mata. "Ah maaf…" sesalku melihatnya sampai seperti itu. Nafasnya tersengal karena ketakutan, "Tidak apa…" katanya sambil tersenyum, meskipun aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia masih ketakutan.

=oOo=

Kami berdua terjebak dalam kebisuan. Aku masih belum berani bicara setelah kejadian barusan. "Anou… Ranka-chan habis pulang kerja ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, masih belum berani bicara. "Oh…" sambungnya, seperti biasa dia hanya ber-oh ria.

Angin malam semakin menusuk, aku saja masih kedinginan. Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata Yumeko hanya memakai piyama tipis di malam sedingin ini. Dia merintih kedinginan sambil menggosok tangannya, bibirnya yang membiru terlihat semakin menyakitkan hatiku.

"Pakai ini" aku melepas baju hangatku. Yumeko terdiam dan masih belum menerimanya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau kedinginan kan?, cepat pakai!" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah lain, bukan karena aku tak ikhlas, tapi karena aku tak kuat menahan rasa panas di wajahku.

"Terima kasih…ternyata Ranka-chan baik juga ya" lirihnya sambil mengambil jaketku. Aku semakin malu mendengar kata-katanya. "Bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau melihat orang lain kedinginan" , tapi dia hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarku padanya.

Dia menolak lembut, "Tidak usah, ini sudah terlalu malam. Oh iya, hari minggu besok bisa temani aku ke taman bermain?"

Aku terkejut dengan ajakannya, "Sudah tua begini masih ke taman bermain? Puh… ada-ada saja~" aku menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa, aku memang sudah lama tak kesana. Ayolah~" lagi-lagi dia memaksaku. "Tapi ada syaratnya…" kataku.

"…syarat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini, aku tidak mau memakai pakaian lain"

Dia tersenyum tersipu, "Tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang melarangmu? Baiklah Ranka-chan, hari minggu jangan lupa yah.." katanya lalu berlari meninggalkanku, sendirian.

-HARI MINGGU-

Aku berdandan seperti biasa, aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang kutemui di jalan. Pandangan mengejek dan tidak suka. Ya, aku memang sudah tak peduli pada apa pun. Aku memang begini, kalau tak suka kalian boleh pergi.

Hari ini taman bermain sangat ramai. Terlihat orang-orang dengan wajah riangnya datang kesini.

"Ranka-chan!" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku. "Maaf menunggu…" katanya sambil terengah-engah. "Ayo masuk" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan masuk ke taman bermain.

Aku, walaupun baru mengenalnya, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dan ternyata baru kusadari, kalau semakin hari rasa cintaku padanya semakin besar. Aku bahagia melihat senyum lugunya itu. Aku ingin menjaganya, aku tidak mau sesuatu apa pun merusak senyumnya itu.

"Ranka-chan, habis ini kita naik itu yuk" dia menunjuk riang ke arah salah satu wahana. Aku tersenyum, tanda setuju.

Aku menyesal, kenapa aku mengajukan persyaratan seperti itu waktu itu. Kalau tidak kan aku bisa memakai baju lelaki biasa dan hari ini pasti akan terasa lebih berkesan.

Tangan Yumeko tak mau lepas dari tanganku. Ia menarik tanganku lembut kemana pun ia pergi. Bahkan tak ada rasa penyesalan sedikit pun karena telah mengajakku kesini. Kalau aku boleh meminta, aku mau waktu terhenti ketika aku bersamanya, aku tak mau dia pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya.

Ya, menghabiskan sisa umurku hanya dengannya…

"Yumeko, kau tidak capek?" tanyaku saat kami mengisi perut.

"Tidak, malah aku semakin semangat. Pokoknya kalau aku bersama Ranka-chan, aku pasti bahagia" katanya. Samar aku melihat pipinya merona merah ketika bicara seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikir, wajahku tak kalah merahnya.

"Selanjutnya kita naik bianglala itu ya" katanya sambil menunjuk bianglala yang bermandikan cahaya lampu di malam yang ramai itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi habiskan dulu makananmu" kataku sambil melihatinya yang sedang makan seperti anak kecil itu.

Setelah makan selesai, kami pun berjalan ke arah bianglala. Tangannya tak lepas dari tanganku, dan aku pun tak ingin tangannya lepas dariku.

Saat memasuki salah satu bola bianglala, jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar cepat. Lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Aku dan Yumeko duduk berhadapan. Ia hanya menunduk tak mau menatapku.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Aneh…

Bianglala pun berputar pelan, membiarkan para penumpangnya menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah. Tapi, aku dan Yumeko hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan diam.

"Yumeko… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan…" tiba-tiba aku memantapkan hatiku untuk bilang yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku teringat perkataan Miwako-chan, 'Nyatakan perasaanmu!'

Tapi belum selesai aku bicara, Yumeko sudah memotong duluan, "Ranka-chan, biar aku yang bicara duluan" katanya dengan suara bergetar. GLEK

Aku merasa deg-degan juga melihat pandangan mata coklatnya yang tak lepas dari pandanganku. "Ranka-chan, apa kau tahu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Mungkin karena saat itu aku mabuk ya, hahaha" putusnya.

Aku diam mendengarnya, aku ingin mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan, "Tapi… setelah kupikir lagi, itu pasti hanya khayalanku saja…"putusnya lagi. Dan aku masih diam.

"Tapi saat kita bertemu di swalayan dan melihatmu dengan penampilan yang seperti itu aku semakin merasa aneh. Apa kau ingat kata-kata yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu?"

"Iya…Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Saat itu… perkataan itu adalah kata hatiku yang sebenarnya…" katanya sambil menunduk. Menutupi wajah polosnya yang kemerahan. Tapi aku juga jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Ah…uhm itu… aku…" tiba-tiba kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku jadi berantakan.

"Tapi… akhirnya aku menyadari kalau keanehan itu karena aku…" lanjutnya. Aku semakin serius mendengarnya. Apa mungkin dia juga merasakan yang kurasakan? Tapi aku berharap begitu.

GRADAK !

Tiba-tiba bianglala itu terhenti. Dan bola-bola bianglala pun bergoyang hebat. Aku yang duduk di depan Yumeko terlempar ke arahnya karena goncangan tadi.

"Maaf, mesin kami sedang bermasalah. Akan kami perbaiki secepatnya. Mohon bersabar" samar suara petugas bianglala terdengar.

Saat ini jarak antara kami berdua sudah bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona merah itu dengan jelas. Dan sebaliknya dia. Tapi justru ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

GREB

Tangan dingin tiba-tiba Yumeko memelukku erat. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku… kedinginan" katanya sambil terus memelukku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Kini aku bisa merasakan dingin tubuhnya. "Ranka-chan hangat…" katanya. Sayangnya saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat wajah merahnya yanglucu itu. "Kau kedinginan ya?" tanyaku. "Hn…" sahutnya. Tiba-tiba tanganku tergerak, kupeluk erat tubuh dingin yang ada di depanku. Kini aku bisa membiarkannya menyerap hangat tubuhku sesukanya.

"Daisuki… Yumeko…"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu. Yumeko sepertinya terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ranka-chan… Aku juga…" katanya tersipu. Aku hampir pingsan, kepalaku berat mendengar jawabannya tadi. Tapi itu semua kutahan, aku ingin menikmati kebahagiaan ini sampai habis.

"Kau tidak malu menyukaiku?" aku mencoba memastikan perasaannya padaku.

Dia menggeleng mantap, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukai Ranka-chan apa adanya. Aku yakin dibalik penampilanmu itu, kau sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang baik"

Aku semakin senang dengan perkataanya, saking senangnya aku memeluk tubuh dinginnya itu lagi, "Terima kasih Yumeko, terima kasih…" Saat ini tak bisa kulukiskan perasaanku. Pemandangan diluar yang indah semakin menambah romantis.

"Yumeko…" aku menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Tapi dia malah menutup matanya. "EH! Yu..Yumeko aku…aku belum siap…" kataku gelagapan. Tapi dia masih menutup matanya. (Udha, buruan cium, mumpung ada kesempatan! *mesum* #geplaked)

Tapi, insting laki-lakiku sudah tak tahan melihat wajah polosnya itu. Perlahan kuraba wajah putihnya yang mulus itu. Jantungku sudah berdebar tak karuan, tapi kuhiraukan itu semua.  
>Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku, aku merasakan panas di wajahku dan wajahnya. Kututup mataku perlahan.<p>

Dan akhirnya…

Kukecup lembut bibir mungilnya. Kurasakan dingin saat awal menyentuhnya. Dan akhirnya untuk beberapa detik, bibirku dan bibirnya beradu di atas sana. Jujur saja itu adalah first kiss-ku. Jadi aku merasa sesak saat beberapa detik tadi. Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku, aku tak mau semakin merasakan sesak.

Aku masih malu, sangat malu. Untung hanya ada kami berdua. Kalau tidak, pasti Yumeko akan merasa sangat malu bila berciuman dengan orang sepertiku.

Dan akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian bianglala itu kembali bekerja. Aku dan Yumeko keluar dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus malu. Bahkan wajah kami masih terlihat sangat merah.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini" kata Yumeko ramah. Aku masih salah tingkah mengingat kejadian di bianglala tadi.

"Ranka-chan…" tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh memelukku. Aku hanya kaget sambil melongo, "A…ada apa Yumeko?"

Kudengar, dia terisak sambil memelukku erat. "Ke…kenapa ?" tanyaku heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Maaf, setelah ini jangan menemuiku lagi…" katanya sambil terus terisak.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kenapa aku tak boleh menemuimu lagi ?" aku sedikit marah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Kenapa dia berubah secepat ini, padahal saat di bianglala dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi kenapa sekarang….

Dia mulai agak tenang, tak terdengar lagi isak tangisnya. Dia menunduk lesu, tak berani menatapku. "Katakan, kenapa Yumeko ?" sergahku padanya sambil mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

Tapi dia terdiam. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Kau bisa melihat apa ini ?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kelima jari kirinya padaku.

Awalnya aku tak tahu maksudnya, tapi setelah kulihat-lihat, ada sesuatu disana. "Cincin?" lirihku.

Aku melihat cincin emas terlingkar di jari manisnya. "Iya, dan kau tahu apa arti cincin ini?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab, tapi aku terlalu ragu untuk itu, akhirnya aku menggeleng.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. Kelihatan dari raut mukanya kalau dia sedih, "Ini… cincin pertunanganku…"

DEG!

Tunangan? Jadi selama ini dia sudah bertunangan? Tapi tadi dia bilang… Ah, sudahlah ! Aku merasa kesal sekali mengetahui hal itu. Ingin rasanya aku menghajarnya, tapi dia kan wanita, kata ibuku aku harus menghormati wanita. "Jadi…kapan kau akan menikah?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Bersamaan dengan itu, kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dalam dadaku.

"Besok…" jawabnya singkat. Lagi-lagi air matanya menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Begitu ya… Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang? Sebagai kenangan terakhir" ajakku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan pastinya.

"Kau—" belum sempat dia melanjutkan omongannya, aku sudah menarik tangannya dan menggandengnya. Warna merah mampir di masing-masing wajah kami. Selama sore itu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku dengannya, sebelum dia menjadi istri orang.

=oOo=

Tok Tok Tok…

Terdengar bunyi pintu rumahku diketuk seseorang. Aku yang baru bangun tidur segera membuka pintu, "Ranka-chan~ Kau berantakan sekali?" sahut Miwako. Dia langsung saja masuk ke rumahku tanpa kupersilahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Ihh~ Ranka kok gitu sih? Kejam deh" sungutnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku tak menggubris perkataannya. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. "Hei, kudengar kemarin kau habis berkencan dengan gadis itu ya?" tanya Miwako tiba-tiba.

Dan itu berhasil membuatku kaget dan memuntahkan air yang kuminum, tepat di wajah Miwako, "Brushhhh ! Ka…kau tahu darimana?" aku langsung kelabakan.

"Ihhh, Ranka-chan jorokkk !" katanya sambil mengelap wajahnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, kemarin kan aku menemani keponakanku kesana~" katanya masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya. "Lalu bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku jadi balik bertanya.

"Dia… Kau sudah menyatakan cintamu?"

"Sudah…"

"Kyaaaaa ! Lalu dia jawab apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil teriak-teriak kayak kucing kepleset.

"Hmmm… bagaimana ya? Habis dia dulu yang menyatakan perasaanya" jawabku.

Miwako yang sedang minum kopi, sontak langsung menyemburkan kopinya, tepat di wajahku, "Brussshhh ! Hah? Dia duluan yang bilang?" katanya (super) tak percaya.

"Hm.." aku hanya berdehem sambil membersihkan wajahku yang terkena 'semprotan'nya Miwako.

"Berarti sekarang kalian sudah pacaran dong? Ihh~ jadi malu deh…" katanya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Dia mungkin sekarang sudah…" aku tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Sudah apa?" tanya Miwako sambil meminum kopinya. Aku menatap Miwako tajam, "Sudah menjadi istri orang" kataku. Dan perkataanku barusan, sukses membuat Miwako nyembur (lagi) ke arahku.

"WHATTT? Bukannya kalian sudah saling cinta? Lalu kenapa dia menikah dengan orang lain?" Miwako jadi kalang kabut sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia sudah dijodohkan. Mungkin sekarang waktunya mengubur dalam-dalam impianku" kataku pasrah.

"Tidak boleh dibiarkan ! INI TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN" tiba-tiba Miwako berapi-api. Dia menepuk pundakku kuat, aku jadi takut sendiri melihatnya, "Ranka-chan, sekarang sudah waktunya!"

"Eh?" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding (?)

=Di rumah Yumeko=

Yumeko's POV

Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Kira (tunangannya). Aku tidak siap menikah dengannya, aku harus bertemu Ranka-chan. Iya, harus !

"Wahh, anak ayah cantik sekali memakai gaun itu. Kau mirip ibumu dulu" kata ayahku saat aku memakai gaun pengantin. Ibu yang melihatku hanya tersenyum cerah. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat" ajak ayah.

"Ayah, tunggu…" kataku tiba-tiba. Ayah dan ibu yang mendengarku langsung berhenti dan menoleh, "Ada apa Yumeko?" tanya ibu.

Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki itu. Tapi aku takut ayah marah. "Yumeko, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat" Ibu menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke mobil.

Langkahku terasa berat sekali. Saat mobil berjalan, aku sempat menoleh ke belakang. Berharap, Ranka akan datang dan mencegahku. Tapi aku sadar, itu pasti…

Mustahil.

Yumeko's POV end

=Balik ke Ranka-chan=

"Miwako-chan, kau dapat darimana jas dan motor ini? Dan… sejak kapan kau bisa nyetir motor?" aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat Miwako-chan yang biasanya berdandan-ehem-banci, sekarang benar-benar terlihat lelaki tulen.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin melihat gadis impianmu menikah dengan orang lain kan? Jadi kau diam saja dan lakukan apa yang kusuruh tadi, mengerti?" katanya penuh wibawa.

Hebat, jarang sekali aku bisa melihat Miwako bisa se-gentle ini.

Miwako yang mulai brutal, mengebut sampai-sampai rasanya aku terbawa angin. Hebat~

=Di gereja=

Yumeko's POV

Bunyi lonceng berdentang berkali-kali. Tanda kalau sebentar lagi akan ada sepasang kekasih yang diikat oleh ikatan pernikahan disini.

"Mempelai wanita sudah datang…"

Terdengar suara seseorang mengatakan itu saat melihatku muncul di depan pintu. Aku berjalan perlahan di altar sambil membawa rangkaian bunga kecil yang lucu. Dan ibuku berjalan menggandeng tanganku, serta seorang anak kecil yang menjadi pengiringku.

Para undangan bertepuk tangan meriah. Suasana disana sangat mengagumkan dan indah. Tapi tak seindah hatiku sekarang.

Aku melihat seorang lelaki berdiri dengan tegaknya, menunggu kehadiranku. Ia terlihat gagah dengan baju itu, tapi sayang, di mataku dia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang 'mungkin' sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya" hatiku seperti tidak rela. "Ranka…" lirihku

Yumeko's POV end

=Sementara itu di luar gereja=

CIIIITTTTT

Suara ban berdecit milik motor Miwako sukses berhenti di depan gerbang gereja. "Ranka-chan, ayo cepat turun" suruh Miwako.

Aku pun segera meloncat dan berlari menuju gereja, "Eh, Ranka-chan !" Miwako memanggilku. Aku segera berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Ingat pesanku yah… Dan awas kalau kau sampai gagal" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku membalas dengan senyuman dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Yumeko, tunggu aku" kataku dalam hati

=Balik ke dalam gereja (dr tadi bolak balik mulu == *plakk*)

Yumeko's POV

"Kira, apa kau bersedia menerima Yumeko menjadi istrimu, dan menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya pastur.

"Aku bersedia" ucap Kira mantap.

"Bagaimana denganmu Yumeko?"

Aku terdiam. Hatiku menjerit. "Ranka-chan… Ranka-chan… Ranka…"

"Aku…" kata-kata ku tak bisa kulanjutkan. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Saat ini aku benar-benar dilema.

"Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Suara yang memang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku segera menoleh dan ternyata memang dia.

"Ranka-chann !" teriakku. Air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Para undangan, terutama ayahku kaget melihat kejadian ini, suasana menjadi riuh. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ranka-chan.

"Berani sekali kau anak muda, siapa namamu?" tanya ayahku garang.

"Ryouji, Fujioka Ryouji tuan" jawabnya mantap. Aku menganga melihat itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya setegas dan setampan itu.

"Kenapa kau menentang pernikahan ini?" tanya ayahku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ranka jatuh dan bersujud di depan ayahku, "Tuan, izinkan saya menikahi Yumeko, anak tuan" katanya penuh kesungguhan. Aku yang melihat itu, hanya bisa terisak dan terisak.

"Kau… aku ingin bicara denganmu" ajak ayahku, lalu mengajaknya keluar gereja. Entah apa yang dilakukan. Tapi kuharap, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ranka menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu penuh harap.

Yumeko's POV end

=Beberapa minggu kemudian=

"Bagaimana denganmu Yumeko?" pertanyaan itu muncul lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia" kataku mantap.

Benar, saat ini tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Dan hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Karena sekarang, aku adalah Nyonya Fujioka Yumeko.

=oOo=

"Ryouji, sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak boleh berdandan seperti itu lagi. Nanti kalau anak kita sudah lahir, dan dia melihatmu seperti itu. Nanti dia akan takut padamu"

"Kyaaaaa, jangan sampai~" ia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengelus perutku lembut, "Aku akan jadi ayah yang baik untukmu, ya anakku"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

~END~

= Bacotan Author :

GLEK! Apaan nih ? Kok kepanjangan begini? Wedew, kuro bener-bener minta maap kalau ceritanya kepanjangan dan (benar-benar) gaje. Kalau emang gaje dan tidak lulus standard, mohon kemaklumannya. Kuro ngerjain ini ampe bermalem-malem, berhari-berhari, berjam-jam, jadi keliatan banget kalau udah berngantuk-ngantuk ria. Bisa diliat sendiri dari endingnya yang udah kagak jelas begono. Tapi, kalau readers ama senpai-senpai berniat ngasih masukan, kuro terima dengan lapang hati (?) Apalagi kuro kan msih newbie disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya (_ _ )

Baiklah, akhir kata. Please RnR, dan salam gajeness ! *plakk* ^^a


End file.
